Fate Erratic
by aquahaloninja
Summary: What happens when the Grail reaches across the multiverse, grabs characters from comics, video games, and anime, and throws them into the Fourth Holy Grail War? Well, confusion, for one...


**Chapter 1 : The Summoning**

Kiritsugu Emiya stood in front of the summoning circle, with one emotion running through him. Confusion. He was confused by who was standing before him. He appeared to be a young man, no older than eighteen, with golden hair and matching eyes. He was wearing a red coat over a black suit. On his feet were black boots, and his hands, white gloves. The boy was certainly a sight to behold. But he was not the sight he had been expecting. "Who are you?" Kiritsugu asked the strange boy standing on the summoning circle. The boy turned toward him and looked into his eyes.

"You. Are you my Master?" The boy asked. Am I his Master? Kiritsugu thought. He isn't exactly….what am I thinking. I summoned a servant, and he appeared. It's that simple, whether he's who I want him to be or not.

"Yes, I am your Master." Kiritsugu said with conviction. "Now i'll ask again, who are you?" Kiritsugu repeated.

"What, you don't know?" He said with a smirk. "I'm your Saber class servant, the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

* * *

The light died down and Waver Velvet put down his arm he'd been using to cover his eyes. In the middle of the circle stood someone, but Waver couldn't tell who exactly it was, as his eyes were still adjusting to the change in light. Once he blinked away the light that wasn't even there anymore, he saw him. His servant. He was….another teenager, by the looks of it. Well, that isn't so weird, Waver thought. There are plenty of teenagers and kids who have become legends or myths. He walked up hesitantly toward the heroic spirit.

"Hello servant, I am your Master." Waver said, trying to sound commanding. "What class are you, and what is your name?" The hero looked up at Waver, his blond hair slightly waving due to a small breeze that had built up. He adjusted his green hat and then spoke.

"I am Link, and I am your Rider class servant."

* * *

"But let thine eyes be clouded with chaos. Thou, who art trapped in a cage of madness, and I, the summoner, who holds thy chains!" Kariya yelled. The glowing circle filled the basement with light. Then, it faded. All that remained was a figure, one with such tremendous power, that he could only be summoned as Bers-

"Sup." Said the servant. He was not exactly what Kariya expected, to say the least. Berserker was a thin, but definitely muscular, man. That could be seen easily due to the blue and red skintight suit he was wearing. "So, are you my Master?" Berserker asked him.

"Ummm, yes. Yes, I am. I am Kariya Matou, your Master." Kariya said, hesitantly.

"Cool. Hey, are you okay, Master? You don't look so hot." Said Berserker. 'You don't look so hot?' What kind of heroic spirit speaks like that? He thought. Maybe it was due to being summoned in the modern era? Kariya shook away these pointless thoughts. "Yes, i'll be fine," He lied. "How about you, though? You don't seem….normal."

Berserker gasped. "Curb thy tongue! What are you insinuating, Master? That I'm not normal?" He asked, flabbergasted.

"What?! No, not at all!" Kariya backpedaled. He then sighed once he heard the snicker coming from under Berserker's mask. He's just messing with me, Kariya thought. Great, so my servants joker. "Hey, Berserker, you didn't introduce yourself."

"Yes, Berserker, introduce yourself to us. Zouken said, with narrowed eyes, clearly angry with the situation, but more confused with it then anything else. "Who exactly are you?"

"You don't know?! But I'm famous!" Said Kariya's jester of a servant. "Why, I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!"

* * *

"-oh Guardian of the Scales!" Yelled Tokiomi. The circle flashed with bright light, and left person in the center. Well, not a person, thought Tokiomi thought. A servant. A spirit. Not just any spirit, though. The King of Kings, Gilgamesh. "We have done it. We have won!" He exclaimed as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Won what?" A voice answered back. The servant stepped out of the summoning circle, and what stood before them was anything but the King of Kings. He was a man who looked to be in his thirties, wearing a leather jacket, pinstriped pants, a red scarf and a, wait, was that a holster for a pistol!

"Who are you! I demand you tell me, servant!" Tokiomi nearly shouted.

"Calm down, Master, and then i'll tell you." The servant said with a raised eyebrow. "You are my Master, right?"

"Answer me, servant. Now. Or must I use a command seal?" Tokiomi said as he held up his hand.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on, Master! I'll tell you my name, okay?" The mysterious spirit said quickly. Satisfied, Tokiomi lowered his hand.

"Speak, servant." He demanded. The servant sighed.

"Fine. My name's Dewitt. Booker Dewitt; but Archer works, too."

Off to the side, Kirei Kotomine watched this fiasco unfold. It seems the irregular servant problem isn't isolated to me, Kirei thought, as his mind wandered back to when he summoned his own servant.

* * *

"You are not Hassan?" Kirei asked the strange servant.

"No, I am not; and I know not of this 'Hashshashin' group that you speak of. However, I belonged to and led a group of the Assassin Brotherhood in my life, They sound remarkably similar. Perhaps they are one and the same? Or perhaps they used to be?" The servant asked.

"Maybe." Said Kirei, as he pondered the possibility. It does seem like this 'Brotherhood' could have been a sect of the Hashshashins, He thought. "No matter. You are here. As long as your skills and abilities match that of who I expected, then there won't be any problem."

"Then we won't have any problem, Master. I can assure you, I can get any job you could have for me done. The grail is as good as ours." Said the servant, with a suave smirk.

"Yes, the grail...about that..." said Kirei. "Never mind, we'll talk about that later. Assassin, let's go over the plan.

"I told you, Master, you can call me by my true name, Ezio Auditore da Firenze. My enemies call me assassin. My friends call me Ezio."

* * *

"You are Lancer." Said Archibald, in disbelief.

"Yes, and you are my Master, I presume." Said Lancer.

"You are a child." Archibald stated.

"I am a teenager." Lancer corrected.

"I don't suppose you are Diarmuid of the Love Spot?" Archibald said in irritation.

"No, I am not. It doesn't really matter, though. I can get us the grail." Lancer stated, as if it were fact, and not an opinion.

"Oh really?" Scoffed Archibald. "And how do you plan on doing that, exactly?"

"How I've always done it. With my years of training, my ability to plan and think on my feet, and lots of determination." Said Lancer with a proud smile.

"Who exactly are you, boy?" Archibald questioned; angry and confused, but now curious.

"My name is classified, even in death, but you can call me Red Robin."

* * *

"I actually summoned a demon!" Shouted Ryuunosuke. "Well, wanna eat this kid? The servant looked at him in confusion, the saw the rest of the room. His eyes widened in horror. Slaughter. That's all that he saw throughout the house. Then, all he could see was his squad, dead all around him, Caster himself the only one remaining.

"You BASTARD!" Caster screamed as he grabbed Ryuunosuke by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "What the hell have you done!"

"Uhhh, I killed them, and made art! Don't you understand? You're a demon, right?" He asked in confusion.

"Oh, i'm a demon alright, but only for people like you." Caster said in disgust. He grabbed his pistol and jammed it into Ryuunosuke's jaw. "See you in hell, demon." Bang. Ryuunosuke's dead body fell to the floor. Caster looked around the room, and saw a light in the darkness. A child. A young boy, scarred and alone, among all this death.

"It's okay, kid. The bad man's gone now." Caster said as he got out his knife and cut the bindings on the child. Caster then cut off the gag. The child just sat there, shaking, staring at him with eyes as wide as they could be. "It's okay, kid. It'll all be okay." Caster said, a sorrowful look on his face. Then the boy began to cry, and hugged him. Caster stood there, shocked for a moment, and then hugged him back. I know your pain, kid. I get it, Caster thought. After a while, Caster called the authorities, and left the kid with the parting words, "Be strong. Things will get better."

Caster hopped from building to building through the night, wondering what he should do next. He had no Master, he had made damn sure of that. He would disappear within the next hour or two by his own estimates, but he couldn't truly tell. Commander John Shepard need to find a new Master, and fast.


End file.
